


Sleepover Troubles

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker wants Bloodshed to stay the night; her brother had very strong opinions about a god in his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover Troubles

"Absolutely not."

 

"But Brother-"

 

"I don't want him in my house."

 

"But he's here and it’s already late!  Can he at least take the spare bed in the kitchen?"

 

"He's a god. He can make it back home safe and sound at this time of night alone." 

 

"It'll take him a long time to get back home!  Why can't he stay here?"

 

"Because I don't want him in my house!"

 

"It's my house too!  And we'll be safer with Bloodshed here!"

 

"I don't want him spending the night!"

 

As the siblings argued, a red and black jaguar watched in boredom as he licked his paw. Wheeljack was sitting next to him, glancing back between both the argument and the god sitting next to her. She never thought there would be a day where she would in the presence of a god... Nor did she ever expect him to just be sitting nonchalantly beside her.

 

Honestly, was it that bad for a god to bestow his presence for the night?  She knew Airstream hated Bloodshed, the God of Wrath, for courting his younger sister, but he just acted childish sometimes.  It was already very late and it would be rude to send the god away even if he could take care of himself.

 

She almost jumped when the big cat turned to look at her.  She wondered if she had to say something before he turned back to the argument and licked his other paw.

 

"I said no!"

 

"Then... then if he can't stay, I'll go home with him!"

 

"What?  You can't-!"

 

"I am not letting him walk home alone in the dark because you won't let him stay!"

 

Wheeljack was impressed.  Thornstriker didn't get angry often and when she did, she was a force to face.  Even though she didn't have any physical prowess, she knew just what to say to make her brother listen to her.

 

She watched her husband inwardly scream (she had seen that too often whenever he had to watch Bloodshed escort his sister away for a day of courting) before he finally gave in.  But to her surprise, Airstream came to walk over to the smug-looking jaguar.

 

"Fine, you can stay the night."

 

She didn't think she had ever seen a big cat smile so victoriously in her life.

 

"But you have to remain in this form and sleep by the doorway the entire night."

 

Wheeljack sighed as she heard the god growl and Thornstriker cry out that Bloodshed wasn't a dog.  This was going to be a long night.

 

END


End file.
